An LED (light emitting diode) is a semiconductor light emitting device for converting electric current into light.
Wavelength of light emitted from such an LED varies depending on semiconductor material used for the LED. This is because the wavelength of the light varies depending on a bandgap of the semiconductor material, which represents energy gap between valence band electrons and conduction band electrons.
Recently, as luminance of the LED is gradually increased, the LED has been used as a light source for a display apparatus, illumination and a light source for a vehicle. An LED emitting white light with superior efficiency can be achieved by using fluorescent material or combining LEDs representing various colors.